


Calls Room ○ Larry Stylinson

by IThinkILoveHim



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt Louis, M/M, Sad Harry, Young Harry Styles
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkILoveHim/pseuds/IThinkILoveHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis. Harry.<br/>Due ragazzi soli odiati e disprezzati dal mondo.<br/>Si conoscono attraverso delle chiamate e pian piano cominciano a capire che forse non sono più soli. Sono in due ora. E si rendono conto, che forse non hanno bisogno del mondo per poter andare avanti. Hanno bisogno di qualcos'altro..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La prima chiamata

"Pronto, parla il centro Calls Room. Sono qui e per quanto tempo vorrai potremo stare al telefono assieme.." Silenzio.  
Il ragazzo che ascoltava con la cornetta all'orecchio prese il filo tra le dita e nervosamente cominciò ad arrotolarlo attorno all'indice. Seduto sull'orlo della sua sedia in cuoio si schiarì la voce.  
"Uhm... ehm b-buona sera..." Sussurrò.  
Silenzio.  
"Io.. Io sono L-" Riprese, ma venne interrotto dalla voce gentile dell'utente dall'altra parte del filo.  
"Hei.. Io sono qui per parlare con te, ascoltarti, tenerti compagnia.." disse "non sei obbligato a dirmi il tuo nome.." la dolcezza della sua voce traspirava attraverso i buchi della cornetta che Louis teneva stretta in mano.  
"Io però non posso dirtelo il mio nome.." continuò. Suonava divertito.  
"Okay.. ..Possiamo uhmm.. darci dei.. soprannomi? Così posso chiamarti, oh beh se a te sta bene naturalmente, non so come funziona, se potete farlo sai.. Io non- Uhm.. beh-"  
"Certo" Lo rassicurò l'altro. "Tu lo trovi per me, io lo trovo per te?" si sentiva il sorriso nelle sue parole, nella sua voce.  
"Uhm.. Va bene.." Louis restava un pò esitante.  
"Dimmi un pò come sei fatto, il tuo carattere.. Così posso trovarti un soprannome adatto" Il ragazzo spinse con una leggera risatina.  
"Oh.. Uh oh okay.. Allora.." Louis pensò in fretta a poche cose da dire su di lui. Si chiese cosa stava facendo.  _Non dovrei essere qua... Questo non risolverà i miei problemi..._  
"Non sono molto alto, ho capelli castani in una frangia che mi copre la fronte.." Louis parlava lentamente, una punta d'incertezza che traspariva dalla voce. "Ho gli occhi azzurri.. ehm.. non so che altro dire.." concluse corrugando la fronte.  
"Oh, lavoro difficile.. beh ne troverò uno.. io invece sono alto, capelli ricci scuri, occhi verdi e fossette sulle guance quando sorrido.."  
Louis riflesse e cercò di immaginare il ragazzo, cercando un soprannome carino. Passò qualche minuto di tranquillo silenzio quando Louis, "Trovato.." disse dopo essersi schiarito la gola.  
"Che veloce.."  
"Credo che.. ti chiamerò.. Cioc" la sua voce era sicura ora, ed era evidentemente fiero della scelta del nuovo soprannome per il suo compagno di telefonata.  
"Interessante.. io invece ti chiamerò.. Ilai.. come mai hai scelto Cioc per me?"  
"Perché ho immaginato i tuoi ricci fatti di cioccolato.. è un pensiero semplice, non profondo, ma credo vada bene lo stesso.."  
"Certo che va bene! E poi adoro la cioccolata.. Io invece ti ho immaginato molto simile ad un ragazzo che conosco, che si chiama Elia.. In inglese Ilai.." Louis sorrise a questa spiegazione.  
"Allora Ilai.. di cosa vuoi parlare?"  
Louis ci pensò.  _Ormai sono qui.. parlo due minuti e poi me ne vado.. chissà a cosa serve veramente questo posto.._  
"Credo che principalmente per ora vorrei sapere come funziona questo centro.." la voce si abbassava progressivamente mentre Louis parlava.  
"Okay.. da dove cominciare.. Sì allora" si schiarì la voce, "noi utenti siamo tutti volontari, infatti non ci pagano né danno orari fissi. Naturalmente c'é una fitta organizzazione sotto. Io ho detto che per esempio sono disponibile tutti i giorni dalle 5 alle 8 di sera. Ad ognuno viene assegnato un codice, così se un cliente vuole chiamare sempre la stessa persona, lo può fare. Tu sei in una piccola stanza ora, in un edificio rosa al piano terra. Io sono poco distante da te, ma non ti dirò dove.." si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
"É un lavoro di volontariato, perché le persone che chiamano di solito lo fanno perché si sentono sole, o hanno bisogno di consigli. Il nostro scopo è riuscire a risollevare queste persone. Con la parola, wow. È per questo che mi piace, perché ha un enorme potere la parola."  
Louis ascoltò in silenzio, poi dopo qualche secondo "Io.. credo di sentirmi abbastanza solo.." _Perché ne stai parlando con un perfetto sconosciuto?!_  
"Parlamene.."  
Louis restò in silenzio per un pò. Era indeciso, forse avrebbe dovuto riattaccare e darsela a gambe, chissà se questa persona aveva qualche losco proposito, nonostante il fatto avesse detto che voleva solo parlare, era comunque uno sconosciuto. Una chiacchierata non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno in fondo.  _Forse._  
"Uhmm.. beh ho 19 anni, dovrei essere felice, insomma sono giovane, ho una famiglia, siamo tutti sani.. credo che sia questo che conta, ma.. io mi sento solo. Avevo una ragazza poco tempo fa.." Louis sentiva le parole scivolargli fuori di bocca molto facilmente, come se stesse parlando ad un vecchio amico. Era una cosa strana, era da molto che non parlava con qualcuno.  
"Con lei com'è andata?" chiese gentilmente.  
"Era bellissimo con lei.. poi è caduto tutto"  
"Hai voglia di parlarne?" _Sì.. Voglio togliermi il peso che porto da due_ _anni_.  
"Ero felice.. ci siamo messi assieme quando io avevo 15 anni ma ci conoscevamo da quando eravamo piccoli. Quando stavamo assieme era tutto fantastico.. poi però.." Louis si fermò, valutando le opzioni, dirlo o no. Dall'altra parte il ragazzo attese pazientemente.  
"Beh poi.. insomma io- ..Uff.." fece un respiro profondo.  _In fondo non ho nulla da perdere_.  
"Sono gay." concluse con un tono di voce che manifestava sconfitta.  
Riprese sentendo che l'altro non rispondeva.  
"Sono gay ed è questo che mi ha isolato. La mia natura. E ora.. oh ora tutti mi evitano, mi trattano come uno sgorbio, come un malformato, un portatore di peste. Ma non è cambiato nulla in me da quando ho scoperto di esserlo. Sono sempre io, sempre Louis, con lo stesso viso e con lo stesso carattere." l'ansia e la rabbia crescevano nella sua voce. Si lasciò andare, lasciò scivolar fuori la rabbia e la tristezza che aveva tenuto dentro per troppo tempo, e che ora, finalmente, avevano trovato un foro d'uscita."Avrei voluto che Eleanor mi fosse stata vicino, non saremmo più stati insieme, ma avrei avuto una migliore amica, come lei lo era quando eravamo più piccoli."  
Il ragazzo dall'altra parte ancora non rispondeva.  
"Sono inutile in effetti, poi non ho nessuno. A scuola sono tutti così schifati. Quando passo mi sputano addosso." fece una piccola pausa "Hanno paura? No, sono solo diverso. E la diversità fa paura.. cosa- Hei sei ancora lì? Provi anche tu lo stesso schifo per me? Ha! Lo sapevo che non sarebbe servito niente venire qua, solo spreco di tempo. Siete tutti uguali, nessuno che capisce, nessuno che-"  
"Io capisco.."  
"Sì certo. Anche mia mamma disse così. Nessuno può capire se non lo prova in prima persona." Louis si era alzato e con la cornetta in mano camminava avanti ed indietro per il poco spazio che il filo gli permetteva.  
"Nessuno capisce, nessuno, neanche tu!!" le lacrime cominciarono a formarglisi negli occhi.  
"Nessuno!!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, mentre gli occhi gonfi lasciarono scappare una lacrima che gli rigò la guancia.  
Si appoggiò al muro con la schiena e si lasciò cadere, trovandosi seduto a terra.  
"Ilai.."  
"No ti prego.. non dire nulla.."  
"No, ascolta-"  
"Per favore. Farebbe ancora più male di quello che già fa. Nessuno.. nessuno.. nessuno capisce.."  
"Stammi a sentire.."  
"..nessuno capisce.." Louis mormorava quelle poche parole ad occhi chiusi, senza prestare più attenzione alla cornetta.  
"Hei.."  
"..nessuno può capire.."  
"LOUIS!!" a quello il ragazzo ammutolì e sbarrò gli occhi.  
"Cosa.."  
"Ti capisco fin troppo bene.." ora entrambi sussurravano.  
"..no, non è ver-"  
"Anche io sono gay." lo disse così piano, che Louis all'inizio pensò di averlo solo immaginato.  
Poi invece "E anche io sono come te. Sono rimasto solo.."  
Louis tirò su con il naso mentre con la manica si asciugava il viso.  
"Mi dispiace.."  
"..di cosa ti dispiace Louis?"  
"..di non averti ascoltato subito.. Sai sono testardo e -"  
"Non importa.. fa bene sfogarsi a volte.. ed ognuno lo fa a modo suo.." Il ragazzo parlava piano, con una voce melodiosa che carezzava l'orecchio di Louis e gli penetrava dentro indiscreta, facendolo sentire bene. Facendolo sentire capito.  
"E.. e tu come lo fai?"  
"Beh io.." rise piano "..non so è un pò strano, non so se-"  
"Dai dimmelo," disse Louis, ora la curiosità cresceva dentro di lui "tu sai come faccio io, è corretto che io ora sappia di te.." un lieve sorriso si formò sui visi di entrambi. Un sorriso salato sulle labbra di Louis. Un sorriso sollevato sulle labbra dell'altro ragazzo.  
"Uh.. okay, io.. salgo sul tetto del palazzo più alto, e canto.."  
"Wow.. forse potrei provarlo anche io qualche volta.." la tristezza e la rabbia che l'avevano impossessato prima, ora stavano lasciando il posto alla stanchezza. Una stanchezza antica. Louis ora però si sentiva sollevato.  
Il ragazzo rise, contento.  
"Oh diamine!!" esclamò Louis dopo una veloce occhiata all'orologio da parete appeso davanti a lui.  
"Devo.. devo scappare! Se mia mamma non mi trova a casa quando arriva, non voglio sapere cosa mi farà.. devo andare, devo andare.. scusa resterei di più ma non posso.." si alzò da terra e prese in mano la giacca appoggiata sulla sedia.  
"Uhm.. tranquillo.. allora ciao Louis.. spero di averti fatto un pò di compagnia.."  
"Cioc volevo ch-"  
"Louis? Il mio nome è Harry.. non dovrei dirtelo ma.. boh.." si chiese se se ne sarebbe pentito poi.  
"Harry.. volevo ringraziarti.."  
"Figurati.." mormorò. Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, come se nessuno dei due volesse più riattaccare.  
"Okay ora devo proprio andare, ciao Harry.."  
"Ciao Louis, stammi bene.." Harry era quasi triste. Ciò che l'aveva portato a lavorare come volontario al centro era proprio il fatto che era solo. Aveva sempre voluto aiutare gli altri, ed in più, così facendo, si distraeva dalla sua vita solitaria. Ma ora, ora aveva trovato qualcuno uguale a lui, e sapere che non avrebbe mai potuto risentire quella persona, gli metteva un'inaspettata tristezza.  
"Ciao.." ripetè.  
"Uh Harry?"  
"Sì?"  
"Qual'è il tuo codice?"  
Harry sorrise. Louis sarebbe tornato.


	2. Essere forte

"Pronto, parla il centro Calls Room. Sei nuovo di qui?" Louis sentì la sua voce e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo qualche secondo di attesa rispose.  
"Ciao Harry" in un sussurro, lentamente.  
"Louis!!!" la felicità e la gioia nella sua voce fecero rallegrare un pochino Louis, sollevandolo lievemente da quella statica malinconia in cui era solito stare.  
Ridacchiò alla reazione di Harry.  
"Sono passati tre giorni, non ho più sperato che tornassi!" Confessò Harry in un improvviso momento di pura sincerità.   
"Hai.. hai sperato che ti richiamassi?" Louis si guardò i piedi. Era seduto di nuovo sulla sedia di cuoio della volta prima e l'orologio alla sua destra ticchettava rumorosamente.  
"Beh.. S-sei.. Ho trovato f-final- ehm..." Harry non sapeva più che rispondere.  
"Tranquillo, non avrei potuto non chiamarti più. Per due motivi. Il primo è che siamo uguali in un certo senso, abbiamo gli stessi problemi.. che possiamo ehm.. affrontare assieme credo.. e il secondo motivo è che tre giorni fa mi hai aiutato. Mi sono sfogato, mi sono liberato di una piccola parte di quel peso che porto da anni. Cioè.. io ti devo davvero ringraziare.." Louis attese, aspettando che Harry riflettesse sulle sue parole.  
"Credo sia.. fantastico," disse quest'ultimo alla fine, per poi continuare. "Vuol dire che.. chiamerai spesso?" la speranza era tangibile nel suo tono e ciò fece pensare a Louis che Harry doveva sentirsi veramente solo, come anche lui stesso si sentiva. La differenza era che Harry riusciva a mascherarlo molto bene. Lui no.  
"Vedrai, ti chiamerò così spesso che ti stancherai di me.." entrambi risero.  
"La vedo dura.." disse piano Harry "ora che ti ho.. non ti lascerò andare via.."  
"Ora mi hai?" stuzzicò Louis.  
"Sì.. e per due motivi. Il primo è che ora che so che vuoi il mio aiuto io voglio il tuo e ti prendo come mio personale. Non voglio che tu sia spartito tra troppe persone che poi potrebbero sciuparti. E secondo motivo è che ora qui al centro tu puoi chiedere formalmente che io e solo io risponda alle tue chiamate facendo sì che tu diventi così il mio cliente personale." disse Harry fiero del suo piccolo discorsetto copiando la struttura logica della frase di Louis di poco prima.  
"Mi piace.." disse Louis con un sorrisetto scemo che gli curvava le labbra.  
"Non siamo più.. soli." mormorò.  
"Non siamo più soli" ripetè Harry tra se e se.  
Ci fu qualche attimo di un confortevole silenzio, durante il quale entrambi pensarono a come le loro vite solitarie sarebbero cambiate d'ora in poi e come in realtà erano già cambiate, tutto perché Louis, alcuni giorni prima, aveva preso una decisione, anche se magari all'inizio non troppo certa, digitando _quel_  codice su  _quel_  telefono.  
Harry si schiarì la voce cominciando a sentirsi un pò in imbarazzo.  
"Racconta qualcosa se ne hai voglia.." buttò lì una proposta.  
"Uhmm.. ok.." Louis pensò a cosa dire e cominciò con la prima cosa spontanea che gli venne in mente.  
"Eleanor. È una stronz-"  
"Lou non dire paroline brutte.." lo interruppe, con sua grande sorpresa, Harry con un tono scherzoso da 'MammaRompi'.  
Louis scoppiò in una risata fragorosa che ruppe la quiete della situazione e del luogo. Per fortuna le diverse cabine telefoniche erano separate in varie stanze - per dare un pò di privacy ai clienti -, così Louis non dovette far fronte a seccanti sguardi accusatori.  
Anche Harry si unì alla risata e quando poi alla fine la situazione tornò tranquilla "scusa.. cosa stavi dicendo?"  
"..che Eleanor.. mi ha deluso.." Louis tornò serio pensando alla ragazza. Il suo sguardo posò sulle pareti dipinte in giallo di quella luminosa stanza.  
Harry attese paziente che Louis organizzasse i pensieri, che gli parlasse quando fosse stato pronto.  
"..ci conoscevamo da tantissimo tempo Harry.. abbiamo condiviso tutto, e siamo stati assieme per due anni interi, prima che io scoprissi che mi piaceva un ragazzo della mia scuola. Lei.. mi ha abbandonato. Come mi hanno abbandonato tutti."  
"Forse.. è rimasta scioccata.. nonostante tutto due anni sono molti."  
"Sì.. credo sia così, ma mi aspettavo un pò più di supporto magari, dato il fatto che siamo stati anche migliori amici prima. Capisco lo shock. Dopo averglielo detto, mi aspettavo una reazione, e sapevo che questa poteva essere negativa, ma speravo anche che poi lei avrebbe capito, che sarebbe tornata al mio fianco come quando eravamo piccoli.. Le ho dato tempo, ma non è mai tornata indietro."  
"Magari non è stata lei ad agire così, magari qualcuno glielo ha impedito, di vederti.."  
"Viveva da sola con sua madre, che dopo l'accaduto continuò a vedersi con mia mamma per.. sai quei pomeriggi di shopping o robe varie.. non cambiò nulla tra di loro.."  
"E cos'altro è cambiato invece?"  
"Il rapporto con mia madre."  
"Mi.. dispiace.."  
"Non devi.. in fondo lei lo è sempre stata, così.. se le cose non andavano bene a lei, anche se giuste, non potevano andare bene neanche agli altri.."  
"Anche mia zia è così.."  
"Vivi con tua zia?"  
"Sì.. dall'età di due anni, quando mia mamma e mio papà se ne andarono da qui.."  
"E siete solo voi due?"  
"No.. c'é suo figlio, mio cugino.. ha due anni in meno di me ed è una peste.."  
"E quanti anni hai tu?"  
"Diciannove ad agosto.. appena tra sette mesi!" Harry cercò di tirare su l'animo della conversazione.  
Louis rise "Vedrai, passeranno in un lampo.."  
"Quando si è da soli il tempo passa lentissimo.. ma lo sai bene anche tu.."  
"Già.. ma ora è diverso.. siamo in due.." gli ricordò Louis con un sorriso.  
"Punto a tuo favore" risero assieme.  
"Ah sì! Stavo dimenticando.. come mi hai chiamato prima scusa?" Louis impostò un tono arrabbiato.  
"C-come.. Louis forse?"  
"No.. era decisamente diverso. E non so se esserne contento o no."  
"T-Ti ho chiamato L-Lou.."  
"Molto bene. Ti ho forse dato il permesso di farlo?! Ti ho forse dato il permesso di chiamarmi così?!"  
"N-no.. scusa, n-non pensavo ti desse tanto fa-fastidio.."  
"No guarda ora ti chiarisco bene io le idee.. Ciò che hai fatto, la trovo una cosa assolutamente.." fece una pausa teatrale, gustandosi l'effetto desiderato che aveva avuto su Harry quella piccola sceneggiata.  
"..dolce." concluse poi cercando di trattenere un sorriso. Lo credeva davvero.  
Harry dall'altra parte rimase stizzito.  
"Hazza sei ancora lì?"  
"M-Ma io ti odio!!" strillò. E questa fu la volta di Louis a preoccuparsi.  
"Cosa ho fatto?"  
"Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!! Ho preso una paura bestiale! Pensavo ti fossi arrabbiato davvero!!"  
Le risate di Louis di pochi secondi dopo coprirono le esclamazioni ed imprecazioni di Harry.  
"Allora va bene se ti chiamo Lou.. ?" riprese Harry dopo un pò, di nuovo col sorriso alle labbra.  
"Certo Haz!"  
"E mi piace Haz"  
"Anche a me piace"  
"E mi piace anche Lou.."  
"È bello anche quello.."  
"So, l'ho inventato io"  
"Perché credi che Haz l'ho copiato da qualche parte?"  
"Ma il mio è più originale."  
"Chi lo dice? Non c'é una giuria razionale."  
"Io sono razionale"  
"Questo è quello che pensi tu."  
"Stai zitto."  
"Va bene. Sarai solo di nuovo."  
"Okay."  
"Molto bene."  
"Avevi detto che stavi zitto"  
Louis si mise una mano davanti alla bocca per bloccare qualsiasi tipo di rumore che avrebbe potuto compromettere la situazione, compresa una risata che rischiava di scappar fuori e rovinare il gioco a cui stava giocando con Harry. Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto quando Harry ricominciò a chiamarlo.  
"Lou?"  
Louis allontanò la cornetta dalla bocca per evitare di fargli sentire qualsiasi rumore.  
"Lou sei lì?"  
Tese l'orecchio.  
"Lou.. ?" La sua voce diventò insicura.  
"Sei lì Louis?" Cominciò a tremolare.  
"Non te ne sei andato.." lo disse più per rassicurare sé stesso.  
"Lou io.." La voce si abbassava sempre di più.  
"Ti prego rispondi.. so che sei la.. non volevo.." diventò un sussurro.  
"Non volevo dirti ciò che ti ho detto.."  
A Louis ancora non bastava. Sentiva quanto Harry stava male dal tono della sua voce. Non gli veniva più da ridere ora, ma voleva vedere se veramente c'era qualcuno di nuovo che aveva bisogno di lui. Come lui in fondo aveva bisogno di Harry. E più tempo passava alla cornetta con lui e più gli nasceva la voglia di trovarlo, vederlo, rassicurarlo.  
"Lou.. perdonami.. fammi sentire la tua voce.." era quasi diventata una supplica.  
Poi ci fu silenzio per un pò. E proprio quando Louis stava per rispondergli rivelandogli la sua presenza..  
"Mi m-manca la tua voce."  
Se Louis lo sentì era perché la stanza era sienziosissima, lui stava trattenendo il respiro e la cornetta era così attaccata al suo orecchio che se ci fosse finita dentro nessuno ai sarebbe meravigliato. Il cuore gli sprofondò in petto e sentì un insensato senso di colpa crescergli dentro, risalirgli dallo stomaco fino a fondersi nel cuore.  
"S-sono qui.." disse Louis con un'imprevista voce roca.  
"L-Lou.."  
"Hazza. Ascoltami sono qui, non me ne sono andato." lo rassicurò per poi ricominciare con voce dolce, che se avesse avuto forma sarebbe stata un vento che carezza gentilmente le pelli."Non me ne andrei mai senza prima salutarti."  
"Scusa.. Mi dispiace.."  
"Hei Haz.. stavo scherzando anche io.."  
Harry lasciò scappare un sospiro e si soffiò il naso.  
"Stavi.. Uhm stavi piangendo?"  
"Uhm.." Harry si sentì un pò sciocco. Non conosceva neanche bene il ragazzo eppure si era sentito così vuoto in quei pochi minuti di silenzio appena passati.  
"Hai pianto?"  
"Louis.. sei l'unica persona con cui posso parlare liberamente.. ho avuto paura che te ne fossi andato veramente. E scusa, so, sono debole e sciocco m-"  
"Non ti trovo né debole né sciocco Harry. Non ti conosco molto, ma da come mi parli, da come ti comporti.. posso dire che invece sei forte. Sei molto forte. Io invece non lo sono.. e.. ti chiederò una cosa.."  
Harry ascoltò Louis attentamente. Le mani aggrappate alla cornetta, gli occhi chiusi ed i respiri lenti e silenziosi.

"Insegnami ad essere forte."


	3. Partenza

"Pronto, Call-"

"Harry." lo interruppe subito Louis con aria di rimprovero.

"Louis!! Che contento di sentirti." il sorriso praticamente attraversò il filo e arrivò a Louis. Era davvero contento di sentire il suo ora cliente personale.

"Sai bene che sono io. Ti chiamo ogni giorno alla stessa ora ed in più l'altro giorno sono diventato tuo cliente personale.."

Harry ridacchiò.

"Non serve che ogni volta tu mi faccia l'introduzione." scherzò Louis.

"Okay, okay. Ma non si sa mai!"

"Non si sa mai cosa?"

"Non si sa mai che ti stanchi di venire e non chiami più.." Louis percepì una punta di tristezza nella voce di Harry.

"Haz... Ma di cosa ti preoccupi? E' quasi un mese che ti chiamo ormai, sei il mio unico amico, l'unica persona che davvero mi capisce e che mi sta vicino.. come vuoi che me ne vada?" disse Louis con il tono di voce più dolce, cercando di rassicurare Harry dall'altra parte che stava piagnucolando.

Harry non rispose, la gola bruciava un pò e voleva evitare che la voce gli si spezzasse proprio in mezzo ad una frase. Respirò piano e deglutì un paio di volte, sentendo Louis che attendeva pazientemente.

"Ti.. Ti va se magari.. ci vediamo un giorno di questi?" tante volte Harry aveva voluto chiederglielo, ma ogni volta ci aveva ripensato, credendosi troppo invadente, o magari immaginando che Louis non voleva nulla di più oltre che una chiacchierata pomeridiana con un ragazzo random o potesse considerare l'opzione una sciocchezza e spreco di tempo. Desiderava tanto poter vedere quel ragazzo, sentirne la voce attraverso la familiare cornetta placava un pò la sua solitudine, ma ogni volta che sentiva quel suono melodioso nel suo orecchio, non desiderava altro che poterlo incontrare. Parlarci solamente non sarebbe bastato ancora per molto. Voleva un amico vero, non un amico distante ed immaginato - in fondo l'aveva potuto solamente immaginare, non l'aveva mai visto - con una voce soave sì, ma anche otturata e metallica. Harry per questo aveva creato un suo piccolo segreto, se lo si poteva chiamare così. Aveva appeso sul bordo dello schermo del suo computer, un foglio con un immagine a matita disegnata accuratamente da lui. Un ritratto dal viso semivuoto. Un ritratto pieno di significato. Aveva due occhi azzurri come il cielo, ed una frangia castana adagiata sulla fronte. Questi soli piccoli particolari gli facevano riconoscere quella, come l'unica persona che ora popolava i suoi pensieri e i suoi sogni. Louis.

Gli occhi di Harry, durante logoranti momenti in attesa di una risposta da Louis, si appoggiarono speranzosi sugli occhi cartacei che ormai conosceva troppo bene.

Strizzò gli occhi stretti quando sentì Louis prendere fiato per il verdetto finale. Avrebbe potuto essere offeso, schifato, sorpreso, divertito, contento..

"Hazza.."

Harry si schiarì la gola aprendo piano gli occhi. "Uhm.. sì?"

"Io parto, domani.." Louis parlò lentamente e non cercò minimamente di bloccare la tristezza che fluiva dalla sua voce. Non voleva partire, e sapeva che la notizia avrebbe rattristato Harry.

Harry spalancò di scatto gli occhi, con un improvviso ed inspiegabile dolore al petto.

Ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo, tempo che le parole affondassero completamente nella mente e nel cuore di Harry.

Poi, "C-Come sarebbe p-parti domani?!" Harry panicò.

"Sì Haz... ma è un viaggio che facciamo con la scuola, torno tra due settimane.. Non me ne vado per sempre.." Louis cercò di spiegare.

"M-Ma.. Ma io.. I-Io non ce.. Oddio h-ho.. N-non s-so se riesco a r-re-" Harry si alzò dalla sedia e cominciò a camminare avanti ed indietro, intento a trovare le parole giuste per riuscire a spiegare a Louis quanto si sarebbe sentito solo, quanto l'avrebbe mancato.

"Harry.. Ti ho detto che torno.."

"NO!! Non capisci!!" Iperventilazione. Harry andò completamente in iperventilazione. Il troppo afflusso di ossigeno al cervello alla fine gli causò un lieve e fastidioso offuscamento della vista. Si costrinse a sedersi e a calmarsi un pò.

"Harry calmati, sono solo due settimane.."

Cercò di mantenersi calmo e non agitarsi per una banalità. In fondo sarebbe tornato, non era una partenza senza ritorno. Erano solo due settimane. Due lunghe settimane. Due lunghissime e strazianti settimane.

Si rese conto che non avrebbe resistito.

"Non dirmi di calmarmi!!!" Harry lottò contro i mille sentimenti contrastanti che gli stavano invadendo ed oscurando la mente. Voleva piangere. Ma non poteva, doveva rimanere lucido ed attento. Voleva urlare a Louis ma questo avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Voleva ridere, perchè già gli mancava quella sensazione di felicità e pienezza di quando lui e Louis ridevano assieme.

"Haz..." Louis abbassò la voce. Voleva che quell'ultima chiamata prima di due settimane di assenza fosse tranquilla e felice, normale come lo erano state le chiamate dei giorni precedenti. Non era un addio.

Harry lasciò sfuggire un grido di frustrazione, mentre collassò contro lo schienale della sedia e rimase zitto con la mano libera a coprirsi gli occhi.

"Louis.." fece una piccola pausa e chiuse gli occhi, che stavano cominciando a bruciare. "Sai cosa vuol dire tornare nella solitudine più totale, dopo aver trovato una persona come te, che mi ha tenuto compagnia ogni giorno tutti i giorni da un mese ormai? Sai cosa vuol dire?"

Harry cominciò a piangere lacrime pesanti, che, nonostante silenziose, Louis riuscì a sentire.

"Harry ti prego.. non piangere.. non lo sopporto.." Louis abbassò talmente la voce che non fu sicuro che Harry avesse sentito l'ultima frase.

Harry non rispondeva. Stava piangendo silenziosamente, ma piccoli singhiozzi gli sfuggivano dalle labbra, e Louis li sentì. Si sentiva così male a sapere che la causa di quelle lacrime era lui. Avrebbe voluto andare dovunque lui si trovasse in quel momento e abbracciarlo. Abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto. Sussurrargli nelle orecchie parole dolci e passargli le dita tra i capelli.

"Harry anche io sarò solo.. ma poi tornerò e potremo uscire assieme, potremo fare tutto quello che vorrai.. sono solo due settimane.." cercò in tutti i modi di rassicurarlo, ma non era mai stato bravo con le parole, e quel momento non fu un'eccezione.

"Basta dire che sono  _solo_  due settimane," disse Harry con la voce rotta dal pianto "quando anche tu sai che la parola 'solo' qui non ci sta proprio. Quando anche tu sai bene che quattordici giorni sono un'eternità."

"E' vero Harry.. li consideravo un'eternità quando non avevo nessuno.. ma ora che ho te, sapere che tra quattordici giorni ti risentirò mi dà forza.. e mi darà forza come la darà a te.. Harry, sei  _tu_  che mi hai insegnato ad essere forte, a guardare negli occhi le persone quando queste mi trattavano come uno straccio, a considerarmi non minore degli altri, a non badare alle falsità ed alle cattiverie della gente.. ora non dubitare della tua forza.. so che sei forte. Ora e in questi prossimi giorni.. so che lo sarai.."

"Louis.. Lou.. Lou.." Harry mormorava il suo nome piano, ascoltando ciò che gli stava dicendo, accogliendo tutta la fiducia che gli stava donando, sentendo tutta la forza che gli stava crescendo dentro.

"Harry.. sii forte. Lo fai per me?"

"..sì Lou.. sarò forte.." voleva convincere più se stesso che Louis. Si sentiva distrutto.

"Harry sarai forte."

"..sì, sarò forte.."

"Fallo per me.."

"Lo faccio per te.."

"Sono fiero di te.."

"..per te.."

"Hazza.."

"..per te.."

"Haz..."

"..solo per te.."

"..grazie.." Louis chiuse gli occhi. 

Harry chiuse gli occhi. Louis avvicinò la mano al petto e si sfiorò il cuore. Harry premette la sua sullo sterno. Rimasero in silenzio, godendo di quella sorta di aura che li avvolgeva entrambi, e che li isolava, li isolava per una volta da un mondo crudele, infame, senza cuore.

Qualche minuto dopo, Harry ruppe il silenzio. "E.. dove vai?"

"In Bosnia.. Io.. Io non ci volevo andare Harry, credimi. Mi hanno obbligato. Se non vado, perdo l'anno."

"E' tutto contro di noi.." poi riprese con un tono di voce leggermente più vivo"E poi che ci vai a fare in bosnia?! Neanche ci fossero tutti questi monumenti da visitare.."

Louis ridacchiò prima di rispondere "No scemo, non andiamo per i monumenti. Ci portano per vedere com'è la situazione civile lì.. sai.. c'è stata la guerra negli anni novanta, tutto a causa delle diverse etnie, e ora.. ora i popoli sono ancora in tensione tra di loro.."

"Umpf.. ho capito.. interessante.." il tono era a dir poco ironico.

"Mai quanto te.." rispose Louis ammiccando, poi rendendosi conto che Harry non poteva vederlo.

Harry rise ed arrossì.

Approfittando della situazione, Louis continuò sulla sua strada maliziosa. Conservando però la sincerità. "Sto benissimo con te. Il che è assurdo, perchè siamo in due posti diversi e quindi non posso essere fisicamente con te. Ma hai capito comunque.." entrambi risero.

"Anche io sto bene con te.. ed è per questo che mi dispiace se te ne vai.. anche se poi è per tornare.."

"Mi dispiace.. Te lo giuro.." disse Louis sentendosi un pò colpevole.

"Non importa, ciò che conta è che saremo forti."

"Ti.. Ti chiederei anche il numero, ma mia madre mi ha sequestrato il telefono."

"Perchè l'ha fatto?"

"Perchè l'altra sera ero ad una festa e-"

"Ad una festa? E con chi ci sei andato? Non avevi detto che non avevi nessuno?" Harry non riuscì a frenare la lingua e le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca prima che lui se ne accorgesse. Suonarono un pò pungenti, soprattutto l'ultima domanda.

Ma Louis non ci fece particolare caso. Anzi rise.

"Hei Mr. Geloso, tranquillo, non c'è nessuno che può prendere il tuo posto nel mio cuore," Harry sorrise timidamente "ed in più ti ricordo che oltre a te non ho nessuno di importante, quindi la festa, era una.. cena del gruppo della chiesa, dove mia mamma mi ha obbligato ad andare. Insomma.. lì ho fatto a botte con un ragazzo che mi insultava.." Louis sovrappensiero si passò una mano sulla spalla sinistra che ancora doleva e che probabilmente portava ancora l'ematoma nero.  
Harry trattenne lievemente il respiro.  
"E.. hai vinto?"  
Con sua grande sorpresa Louis rise.  
"Si vede che non hai mai fatto a botte.. in genere non si vince o si perde.. in genere si smette perché qualcuno ti blocca, o perché uno dei due è ridotto veramente male.. ma naturalmente non finisce là.. si continua per giorni e poi in genere si lascia la questione in sospeso.. inconclusa.."  
"Beh.. e con questo la questione è finita?" chiese un pò impaziente Harry.  
"Sei preoccupato?"  
"Ugh! ..no n-no.. era per sapere.." cercò di mascherare la sua forse eccessiva preoccupazione.  
Louis ridacchiò sotto i baffi ma disse con un tono mezzo deluso "Beh mi avrebbe fatto piacere.."  
"No! Cioè intendevo.. sì che mi interessa, sono.. preoccupato.."  
Louis si divertiva a stuzzicarlo. Harry era innoquo, da un certo punto di vista. E questo era un punto a favore di Louis, che non voleva prenderlo in giro con cattiveria. Gli voleva  _tanto_  bene e non avrebbe potuto mai prenderlo in giro con cattiveria.  
"Perché ridi? Lou?!"  
"Harry io.. tu.." voleva dirglielo. Voleva dirglielo in qualche modo. A Louis piaceva Harry. Gli piaceva davvero. Era una situazione stranissima, non aveva mai visto Harry, ma ormai lo conosceva. Per un mese avevano continuato a sentirsi per telefono, e ora Louis ne era certo. Harry era una persona fantastica. E doveva farglielo sapere.  
"..si?"

"Io.. uhm..  ..è da un bel pò che ci sentiamo per telefono.. e so.. è assurdo, non ti ho mai visto, ma.. tu mi pi-"

_LOUIS!!!_

"Mamma?!" Louis saltò in piedi dalla sedia in cuoio sulla quale si trovava seduto molto comodamente, trovandosi faccia a faccia con sua madre.

Harry ammutolì e tese l'orecchio terrificato, cercando di ascoltare ciò che succedeva dall'altra parte del filo.

_Louis. Cosa ci fai qui??_

"Mamma io.. Cosa ci fai  _tu_  qui?!"

_Vieni via!! Se avessi saputo che passavi le tue giornate qua durante tutto l'ultimo mese, ti avrei segregato in camera tua!! Vieni via subito!!!_

"Mamma non posso!" Il terrore nella sua voce cresceva ogni secondo di più. Conoscendo sua madre, l'avrebbe trascinato via di lì senza che potesse dire una sola parola, neanche ad Harry. Harry, la cosa più importante della sua vita in quell'ultimo mese. Harry, a cui avrebbe voluto dire tutto ciò che aveva iniziato a provare per lui. Harry, che ora stava zitto ascoltando la conversazione. Harry.

_Louis. William. Tomlinson. Vieni via._

"Mamma!!!" Louis lanciò un grido.

Ci fu un momento di confusione, Louis si distrasse. Sua madre approfittò della situazione e si avvicinò. Gli strappò la cornetta dalla mano e la lanciò sul tavolo. Essa cadde e rimase a penzoloni attaccata al cavo a riccio. Louis cercò di riprenderla in mano, ma su madre lo prese per un polso e lo trascinò via, senza farsi troppi problemi. louis sapeva che provare a divincolarsi sarebbe stato inutile. E avrebbe peggiorato le cose, che, purtroppo, erano già messe male. Così si lasciò trascinare via, lasciando Harry da solo.

Louis aveva lasciato Harry da solo. L'aveva lasciato solo.

 

E l'ultima cosa che Harry riuscì a sentire, dal suo canto, fu Louis che gridava il suo nome.


	4. Bigliettini custoditi

**2 settimane dopo**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Seduto sull'orlo della familiare sedia in cuoio nella stanzetta dai muri gialli, Louis attendeva impazientemente che Harry tirasse su la cornetta e rispondesse.

Erano passate due settimane da quando Louis non era riuscito a salutare Harry perché sua madre l'aveva portato via con la forza da lì. Erano passate due settimane da quando Louis era partito controvoglia per la Bosnia. Era stato due settimane senza sentire il suo Harry, e ora che era tornato, non desiderava altro che parlarci e sentire la sua voce. Fargli sapere che ero di nuovo lì, con lui.

"Rispondii.." Louis faceva dondolare freneticamente la gamba mentre aspettava Harry.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Non ci aveva mai messo così tanto.

Beep. Beep. Be-

Louis smaccò la cornetta sulla tastiera del telefono e si pizzicò il naso con due dita, chiudendo gli occhi.

Aveva aspettato per due settimane, e ora, aspettare anche solo un secondo di più era frustrante.

Fece un respiro profondo e riprese in mano la cornetta, digitando il familiare codice che le sue dita non esitavano un secondo a comporre.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

E di nuovo. Quel fastidioso rumore metallico gli vibrava nelle orecchie.

Beep. Beep. Bee-

"Pronto? Salve parla il centro Calls Room.. di cosa vuole parlare?" una voce non conosciuta ed un pò affannata rispose alla chiamata.

"P-Pronto?" Louis si domandò se avesse sbagliato codice.

"Salve.."

"Ma.. Questo non è il codice #19a2?" chiese confuso Louis.

"Mi dispiace signore.. il codice #19a2 in questo momento non è disponibile. Ho risposto io al suo posto, sono il codice #98x7.." rispose gentilmente lo sconosciuto.

"Cosa intende per non disponibile?"

"Che non può parlare con lei, se era questo che desiderava.."

"Sì in effetti vorrei parlare con lui.. quando lo trovo? Posso richiamare tra quanto?"

"Temo non sia possibile signore.."

"Uhm.. cioè?" Louis cominciava ad innervosirsi.

"L'utente ha avvisato oggi che non sarebbe venuto per un tempo indefinito, da oggi compreso ai giorni successivi.."

"Come mai?"

"Mi dispiace signore, questo è tutto ciò che posso dirle, le altre informazioni sono riservate.."

_Cosa diavolo succede?! Harry non ha mai saltato lavoro.. C'é qualcosa che non va.._

"La prego, ho bisogno di sapere cosa succede.."

"Volentieri signore, ma non sono autorizzato a dare certi dettagli.."

"Devo sapere dov'è! La prego mi dica dov'è Harry!"

"Signore non posso.. la prego di capire la mia posizione, non m-"

Louis non attese neanche che il ragazzo finisse la frase, che chiuse bruscamente la telefonata.

Si alzò agitato, e cominciò a camminare avanti e in dietro per la stanza. Mille domande gli frullavano nella testa,  _perché Harry non c'era_  era la principale. Era strano, ma strano in una maniera negativa, che Harry non rispondesse. Louis aveva un brutto presentimento, voleva sapere cos'aveva il suo Harry per non essere presente a lavoro e per aver avvertito che sarebbe stato assente per più di un giorno. Per quel che ne sapeva, non era da lui. E a peggiorare le cose, non c'era modo di far parlare quel ragazzo che rispondeva al posto suo. Non gli avrebbe mai detto cos'aveva Harry e tanto meno dove si trovava. Doveva trovare una soluzione migliore. Implorare un uomo al telefono per delle informazioni non era decisamente la cosa più adatta.

Perlustrò la zona, la scrivania, l'elenco dei codici, le pareti in cerca di un indizio per poter trovare la sede del centro. Dove l'ufficio di Harry, e di conseguenza qualche sua informazione, si trovavano.

Uscì dalla stanza in fretta e percorse il lungo corridoio verso la reception, che si trovava nell'atrio principale.

"Salve, come posso aiutarla?" gli sorrise molto poco genuinamente la ragazza bionda che si trovava dietro il bancone.

"Salve.." se avesse chiesto direttamente la via della sede principale la ragazza non avrebbe risposto. Tutto era organizzato in modo tale da mantenere la privacy degli utenti che lavoravano al centro.

"Uhm.. volevo chiedere un'informazione.. Quanto distante è da qui la sede centrale? Mio cugino lavora lì e dovrei passare a prenderlo quando finisce.. mi aveva detto che era da queste parti, ma qui se non sbaglio siamo nella zona clienti, vero?" Louis mise su il suo sorriso più accattivante.

"Qual'è il nome di suo cugino, se permette?"

"Harry.." Poi si rese conto di non conoscerne il cognome.

"Ah, Styles.." disse lei.

"Sì è lui.." Louis estremamente sollevato cercò di impostare un tono forte e sicuro di sé.

La ragazza esitò un pò prima di parlare, e quando lo fece, abbassò la voce.

"Uhm.. è dall'altra parte della strada.. al numero civico 18.."

"Grazie mille" disse Louis strizzandole un occhio con atteggiamento ammiccante.

"Di nulla.." rispose lei lasciandosi una ciocca di capelli che scendevano dall'alta ed elegante coda di cavallo in cui li teneva legati.

"La saluto!"

"Buona giornata!"

E con un ultimo saluto con la mano, Louis uscì all'aperto, dove la fresca aria primaverile gli riempì i polmoni.

Attraversò in fretta la strada, e dopo una veloce ricerca si trovò davanti ad un portone blu dal numero civico 18.

Premette l'unico campanello dorato che andava sotto il nome di 'C.R. Utenti' - che suppose stesse per Calls Room Utenti - e con sua grande fortuna la porta si aprì automaticamente.

La spinse senza esitazione e si trovò in un grande atrio semivuoto non troppo illuminato. In fondo c'era un grande banco come quello nell'edificio rosa, dove un'altra ragazza, questa volta dai capelli rossi, tamburellava attentamente sulla tastiera di un moderno computer.

Alla sua sinistra un lungo corridoio buio finiva non so dove, e Louis notò che quella era l'unica via possibile, considerando che le altre porte della sala erano bloccate da sedie pesanti posizionateci davanti.

Louis optò questa volta di intrufolarsi di nascosto alla segretaria, evitando così possibili domande a cui non avrebbe saputo rispondere e nuove bugie.

La sala era semicircolare e grosse colonne marmoree ne contornavano il perimetro. Perfette per nascondercisi dietro.

Louis il più veloce possibile e il più silenziosamente possibile corse a nascondersi dietro la prima colonna più vicina a lui. La ragazza era distante, avrebbe fatto difficoltà a notarlo dato che era intenta a controllare il suo schermo, ma la sala era silenziosa e un passo troppo pesante avrebbe svelato la presenza di Louis.

Fece altri passetti leggeri e si ritrovò dietro ad un'altra colonna. Ne mancavano ancora quattro.

Louis corse ancora. Questa volta sbattè distrattamente il gomito sul freddo marmo, e un lamento di dolore gli scappò dalle labbra. Si immobilizzò quando sentì la ragazza parlare.

"C'é qualcuno?!" poteva dire che era leggermente spaventata dal tono di voce.

Louis si morse il labbro con frustrazione.

Lei si alzò dalla sua scrivania e cominciò ad avvicinarsi alle colonne, dietro ad una delle quali Louis era nascosto.

Con una fortuna sfacciata, della quale Louis ringraziò il cielo e tutti i santi, in quel momento un uomo entrò dalla porta principale, e la ragazza spostò la sua attenzione su di lui.

"Oh sei tu, Roberto.. Ho preso paura, ho sentito un rumore, non pensavo fossi tu.." L'uomo rise e i due cominciarono a parlare vivacemente.

Louis lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo e approfittando dell'improvvisa distrazione dei due, corse fino a raggiungere il corridoio buio.

Lì una miriade di stanze si estendeva da una parte e dall'altra dello stretto passaggio e su ogni porta chiusa, c'era un cartellino bianco con scritto in penna un cognome.

Louis sbiancò. Nonostante la ragazza alla reception gli avesse detto il cognome di Harry, lui non riusciva a ricordarlo. Per un momento andò in panico.

Poi cominciò a leggere i cartellini ad uno ad uno. E ad ogni cartello cercava di ricordare se il cognome potesse corrispondere a quello suggeritogli dalla bionda nell'edificio rosa.

Maliker

Sabar

Seryn

Ause

Bagoth

Styles

Lap-

"Aspetta. Styles." Louis tornò di qualche passo indietro per ritrovarsi di fronte alla porta rispettiva al cognome appena nominato.

"È lui." Disse sicuro. Avvicinò la mano alla maniglia, poi all'improvviso si bloccò. Il ragazzo che aveva risposto prima avrebbe potuto essere lì dentro.

Si chinò tanto da arrivare con l'occhio all'altezza del buco della serratura, e osservò. Le luci erano spente.

"Okay.. Dammela buona anche questa.." mormorò prima di aprire definitivamente la porta.

Essa non era bloccata, probabilmente gli utenti non avevano troppa documentazione privata da avere la necessità di mettere le chiavi alle porte. Ed in più, se qualcuno non poteva rispondere, gli altri si prendevano la libertà di farlo al posto loro.

Tastò il muro in cerca dell'interruttore e quando lo raggiunse, chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Si fiondò sulla scrivania.

La stanza di per sé era un pò squallida, una vecchia scrivania rivolta verso la porta, con sopra due telefoni fissi. Si domandò a cosa ne servissero due. Un vecchio computer con la sua tastiera ed un contenitore non troppo professionale di non troppi documenti. Un appendiabiti alla sinistra dell'entrata ed una grande finestra chiusa dietro alla scrivania.

Fece il giro della scrivania per controllare dentro i cassetti. Ce n'era uno solo e conteneva un astuccio colorato e un block notes. Sulla scrivania non c'era altro, oltre che un portapenne.

Prese in mano il blocchetto e cominciò a sfogliarlo. Non aveva nulla di particolare, veniva usato probabilmente come carta straccia per brutta copia, per calcoli e disegni vari. Sfogliandolo poi, oltre alle scritte cancellate, storte e in brutta calligrafia, c'era, qua e la, una parolina scritta in piccolo ma in bellissima grafia che si ripeteva instancabile.

Indovinate un pò? Già, la parolina magica era  **Louis.**

Lui osservò pieno di ammirazione quei foglietti macchiati mezzi stropicciati, ma uno in prticolare attirò la su attenzione.

Riportava una scritta in penna rossa, ordinata e pulita.

**Finalmente ti ho trovato, Louis**

Attorno ad essa piccoli e graziosi cuoricini e scarabocchi, Louis pensò adatti ad una letterina rosa scambiata tra due amanti. Era carinissimo. E poi sotto, più in basso,

**Grazie**

Dopo aver passato due interi minuti ad osservare quelle parole e a passarci delicatamente sopra le dita, gli occhi di Louis, messo via il blocchetto, vennero catturati da un altro oggetto. Un disegno di un uomo senza volto, dagli occhi blu e da una frangia che gli copriva la fronte. Si riconobbe subito, ed immediatamente ebbe quel doloroso desiderio di sapere dov'era Harry, di vederlo, di abbracciarlo.

Cominciò a cercare con più frenesia. Anche nei posti meno probabili. Cosa stava cercando? Risposte. Indizi. Qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe potuto suggerirgli dove  _lui_  si trovava. E perchè lo faceva? Harry avrebbe potuto semplicemente stare male, uno sciocco raffreddore che non ti permette di andare a lavorare. No, non era così. Non sapeva spiegarne il motivo, ma Louis aveva brutti presentimenti, doveva trovare Harry e accertarsi che stesse veramente bene.

Alzò la tastiera, spostò le tende, riaprì il cassetto e ne tastò i bordi, allontanò la sedia dalla scrivania e guardò dietro lo schienale, attorno alle gambe, sotto la superficie del tavolo.. Poi all'improvviso si bloccò.

Sotto la superficie del tavolo. Ecco il tesoro.Trovò attaccati tanti piccoli foglietti quadrati adesivi dai diversi colori, con frasi, alcune corte e alcune lunghe, scrittecisi sopra.

Louis si sedette per terra e cominciò a staccare i foglietti uno per uno. Notò che avevano ognuno una data, così li prese e li sistemò a terra in una fila ordinata.

Poi cominciò a leggerli. Erano 21 per l'esattezza.

**28 gennaio. Mese 6. Per ora sta funzionando. Questo lavoro riesce a distrarmi.**

**2 febbraio. Nonostante le distrazioni, la solitudine rimane. Ieri sono andato al Column e ho cantato.**

Continuò a leggere.

**7 febbraio. Si sta facendo insopportabile.**

**13 febbraio. Non so più che dire.. Sono la solitudine fatta persona. Potrei andarmene e non se ne accorgerebbe nessuno.**

Louis trattenne lievemente il respiro. Forse non avrebbe dovuto leggere quei biglietti. In fondo Harry li aveva nascosti perciò che nessuno li trovasse. Scacciò il pensiero dalla mente e riprese con il successivo biglietto blu.

 **19 febbraio. Oggi, ho ascoltato un ragazzo che si**   **chiama Louis. Lui è solo come me.**

 **20 febbraio. Louis mi ha detto che ora non siamo**   **più soli. Ho trovato qualcuno.**

Louis sentì gli occhi bruciare.

**26 febbraio. Sento Louis così vicino.. che se ora dovessi perderlo non lo sopporterei.**

**5 marzo. Non sono solo più io che sto aiutando lui. Lui sta salvando me.**

Louis sentì una lacrima scivolargli indiscreta lungo la guancia.

**11 marzo. Non l'ho ancora visto. Vorrei chiedergli di uscire. Non ho il coraggio.**

**14 marzo. Ne sono più che certo. Louis mi piace.**

Louis sentì le farfalle nello stomaco mentre il cuore per un istante cessò di battere.

**19 marzo. Domani gli chiedo di uscire.**

**20 marzo. Voglio morire. Louis ha detto che doveva partire per due settimane.**

**23 marzo. Gli ho promesso che sarei stato forte. Ci sto provando, è dura.**

**26 marzo. Ho perso la forza e la fiducia con l'assenza di Louis.**

**27 marzo. Sto male. Sono di nuovo solo.**

**28 marzo. Ho perso tutto. Ho perso Louis.**

Louis fece scappare qualche singhiozzo di un pianto pieno di tristezza e sensi di colpa.

**29 marzo. Un ragazzo ha abusato di me. Non sono un animale, ma lui la pensava così.**

**31 marzo. Ieri ho cantato. Non ho più niente. Solo la mia voce. Ma nessuno mi sente. Voglio andare a cantare a Dio. Lui mi ascolterà.**

**1 aprile. Stare qui non serve più a niente.**

**2 aprile. Louis. Ho perso anche te.**

**3 aprile. Oggi vado a cantare a Dio. Louis sei nel mio cuore.**

Louis balzò in piedi dopo aver letto l'ultimo bigliettino giallo che riportava la data odierna. Aveva paura di perdere Harry. Aveva tanta paura.

Le parole di Harry cominciarono a scorrergli nitide nella mente.

 _Salgo sul tetto del palazzo più alto e canto_.

Ora sapeva dove andare a cercarlo.


	5. Fidati

_Lui sta salvando me._  
 _Louis mi piace_.  
 _Salgo sul tetto del palazzo più alto e canto._  
 _Canterò a Dio._  
Louis correva lungo le vie della sua grande città, mentre quelle parole gli scorrevano inafferrabili nella mente.  
Non aveva mai corso più veloce, non era mai stato un grande corridore, ma in quel momento le gambe gli andavano avanti da sole, lo portavano a gran velocità verso il Column, il palazzo più alto della città. Era pericoloso, pensò. Quel palazzo era pericoloso. C'era già stato una volta sul suo tetto, e riusciva a ricordare quanta paura aveva avuto, a guardare giù le strade illuminate dalle macchine che le percorrevano a gran velocità, senza avere un sicuro parapetto che potesse prevenire un'eventuale accidentale caduta.  
E ora quella paura era più viva che mai, quando la consapevolezza di Harry su quel tetto, lo assaliva ogni passo di più. Harry era lì sopra. Da solo.  
Era tardi, il sole era calato dietro l'orizzonte e ora una pallida luna faceva capolino da dietro il palazzo più alto. Già, la meta che Louis stava con affanno raggiungendo.  
Erano quasi le 9 di sera, e forse ci sarebbe stato un problema. Riuscire ad entrare nell'edificio.  
Louis si fermò all'improvviso quando si trovò davanti all'entrata del palazzo. Luminoso di giorno, le sue lastre argentee riflettevano i raggi solari donandogli un aspetto quasi magico.  
Alla notte l'unica cosa splendente era la sua grande insegna, posizionata sopra alla grande tettoia che ricopriva le lucide porte scorrevoli dell'entrata.  
Esse non si aprirono. Louis non si perse d'animo.  
Ci fece il giro intorno per raggiungerne il retro.  
Diede una veloce occhiata attorno a sé per controllare se c'era qualche occhio indiscreto che avrebbe potuto vederlo mentre si preparava a salire le pericolose scalette a pioli.  
Dovette armarsi di un enorme coraggio per poggiare il primo piede sul primo piolo e per non girarsi e scappare a gambe levate. Il palazzo era davvero alto. Ma davvero. E Louis aveva sempre sofferto di vertigini.  
Comincio' dolorosamente a salire la scaletta imponendosi di non guardare giú.  
 _Appena mi sarò accertato che tu stia bene, ti lancerò dal palazzo. Maledetto te che mi fai fare certe cose_.  
Arrivò al primo piano e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Ancora tredici piani e sarebbe arrivato. Solo tredici. Poi gli venne un dubbio. E se Harry non fosse stato la sopra? Se fosse stato così lui stava scalando il palazzo più alto della città, illegalmente. E per cosa? Per un brutto presentimento. Incrociò le dita, fece un profondo respiro e ricominciò a salire.  
Nonostante fosse primavera, la notte era fredda e un vento gelido scuoteva le chiome degli alberi ora di un colore verde scuro.  
I rumori a causa dell'altezza erano un po' ovattati e man mano che Louis saliva si sentivano sempre di meno. Questo donava un senso di film d'azione alla situazione, nonostante Louis non sentisse alcun tipo di adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene.  
Finalmente dopo tredici lunghi, altissimi, logoranti, ansiosi piani, raggiunse il tetto. Scavalcò il parapetto e cominciò a chiamare Harry.  
La superficie dell'edificio era abbastanza grande e ricoperta da una strana patina plasticata che l'impermeabilizzava. Qua e la sorgevano costruzioni per l'espulsione di vapori o gas che provenivano dall'interno dell'edificio. La ricerca sarebbe stata impegnativa - la zona era ampia e piena di possibili nascondigli - , soprattutto se Harry avesse deciso di nascondersi a qualsiasi persona che avrebbe voluto o potuto disturbarlo.  
Canali di aerazione oscuravano la vista già poco chiara a causa della sola luce che veniva dalla luna. Una bellissima luna piena che galleggiava tranquilla nel cielo nero privo di nuvole.  
"Harry!!" Louis urlò a tutti polmoni portando le mani vicino alla bocca.  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Harry sono io! Louis!" riprovò.  
Louis tese l' orecchio in cerca di qualche risposta.  
Nulla.  
Riprese a correre, decise di seguire la linea del bordo del palazzo. Si avvicinò al lato ovest. Chiamò di nuovo ma non ottenne nessuna risposta.  
Si demoralizzò. Forse aveva osservato tutta la questione da un punto di vista troppo poco razionale. Harry non aveva detto che sarebbe andato sul tetto del Column. Louis aveva immaginato così. E probabilmente aveva immaginato sbagliato. Non c'era nessuno lì sopra oltre che lui, oltre che un pazzo che immaginava cose non vere.  
Poi sentì il suono più bello che lui avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.  
Un canto. Un canto angelico portato via dal vento. Un canto angelico che faceva venire i brividi.  
Louis ascoltò in silenzio. Poi fece qualche passo verso la provenienza della voce.  
 _I wanna fly can you take me far away_.  
Louis riconobbe la voce come quella del suo tanto desiderato Harry. Sì. Harry che davvero si trovava sul tetto di quel palazzo. Harry che aveva creduto di aver perso Louis. Ma che invece era, a sua insaputa, più vicino di quanto potesse sperare o immaginare.  
E Louis non poteva aspettare un momento di più. Voleva il suo Harry. Finalmente l'avrebbe visto. Il suo ragazzo dai capelli coccolato.  
 _Give me a star to reach for tell me what it takes_.  
La voce diventava ad ogni passo più vicina ed insopportabilmente adorabile. Se Louis non l'avesse trovato subito sarebbe molto probabilmente esploso. Non riusciva più a controllare tutte le sue emozioni.  
Gioia. Avrebbe visto Harry per la prima volta.  
Paura. L'altezza e il luogo in cui si trovavano lo terrorizzavano.  
Rabbia. Non era riuscito a dare forza ad Harry.  
Impazienza. Doveva trovarlo.  
 _And I'll go do high, I'll go so high my feet won't touch the ground_.  
Mancava poco. Louis sentiva la sua voce vicinissima.  
Oltrepassò un a piccola costruzione e finalmente eccolo lì, il suo Harry. Il ragazzo che gli aveva insegnato ad essere forte, il ragazzo che gli aveva tenuto compagnia per più di un mese, il ragazzo che ora si trovava seduto sull'orlo del burrone. E non solo metaforicamente.  
Harry era seduto, di schiena a Louis, sul bordo del palazzo. Oltre il parapetto.  
Con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto, Harry non si accorse della presenza di Louis dietro di lui.  
Louis dal suo canto appena lo vide rimase letteralmente paralizzato.  
 _Stitch my wings and pull the strings, I bought these dreams that all fall down_.  
Harry guardò giù, le vie luminose che si snodavano sotto i suoi piedi liberi nel nulla, Nell'aria fresca della sera.  
Louis prese coraggio, si avvicinò al parapetto e " Harry.." Sussurrò.  
Harry fece un lieve salto e trattenne il respiro.  
Alzò la testa senza girarsi.  
"L-Louis.." Disse con voce tremante.  
Entrambi rimasero in silenzio. Un silenzio teso e carico di domande.  
Poi Harry cominciò. "Non mi sono mai sporto così tanto.."  
Louis sentì un crampo al cuore.  
"E che ci fai lì.. Ti prego Harry torna dietro al parapetto.."  
"Si sta così bene qua Louis.. Perché non vieni anche tu?"  
"Soffro di vertigini.. Harry ti prego..mi fa paura vederti là.."  
A quel punto Harry cominciò a muoversi, per alzarsi. Louis si sporse un po'di più.  
"Harry.. Dammi la mano.."  
"No.. ce la faccio."  
Il suo tono un po' brusco fece rabbrividire Louis.  
"Harry.. cosa succede?" Louis non allontanò la mano, anzi, la trattenne ancora più vicina ad Harry, che, testardo, si stava girando, cercando di tornare dietro al parapetto, senza voler accettare il suo aiuto. E non alzò un solo secondo lo sguardo per poterlo guardare. Louis fremeva al pensiero che di lì a poco avrebbe potuto vedere il suo viso, i suoi tanto sognati occhi verdi, le sue amabili fossette.

"Nulla.. Ti prego lascia stare.. E puoi andartene, sto bene da solo.."

"C-Cosa?" Louis non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Era davvero lui quell'Harry con cui per più di un mese aveva passato ore e ore al telefono? Era davvero lui? Quella persona che ora era chiusa, scontrosa e testarda?

No. Louis non aveva conosciuto quell'Harry. Forse aveva conosciuto l'Harry sbagliato. Quello vero stava lì, davanti ai suoi occhi e gli stava chiedendo di andarsene.

"Ho detto che puoi andartene. Non ho bisogno di nessuno, e tantomeno di te."

"Ma che ti prende?!" Louis lo chiese, ma non voleva saperlo. Okay lo immaginava.

Harry si era stancato di lui, o, ancora peggio, Harry si era preso gioco di lui, l'aveva preso in giro.

Ora Louis aveva paura. Non voleva sentirselo dire, anche se ormai sapeva che quella era la verità. La dura e fredda verità.

"Mi hai sentito, vattene."

Louis sgranò gli occhi, la mandibola letteralmente gli cascò, mentre inconsapevolmente fece qualche passo in dietro. Quelle parole lo colpirono violentemente come una secchiata d'acqua fredda al risveglio.

"O-Okay... me ne vado."

"Bene." Harry aveva un tono forte, deciso, non un solo secondo di esitazione o insicurezza nelle sue parole.

In piedi, ancora pericolosamente esposto all'altezza del palazzo, con una mano sul parapetto, Harry dava la schiena a Louis, che con le lacrime agli occhi ed un dolore lancinante al petto indietreggiava lentamente. Con il respiro pesante "Me ne vado.." Louis sussurrò.

Ma non vide la grossa lacrima che rigò, piena di colpevolezza, la guancia di Harry. Essa si slegò dalla sua pelle chiara illuminata dalla luna e cadde giù, sulla città distante.

Louis si girò e lentamente si allontanò, incredulo. Addolorato. Ferito. Forse però sperava ancora. Sperava che Harry lo richiamasse indietro, che lo accogliesse tra le sue braccia.  
Aveva deciso di non combattere per Harry alcuni istanti prima, perché sapeva che se quello era davvero ciò che Harry voleva, allora avrebbe dovuto lasciarglielo. Lasciargli la solitudine che aveva chiesto. Ma forse si era sbagliato. Avrebbe dovuto fargli cambiare idea. Prenderlo tra la sue braccia e tenerlo lì, anche se lui cercava di liberarsi. Anche se lui cercava di far vedere quanto era in grado di sopravvivere senza l'aiuto di nessuno. Perché alla fine si sarebbe lasciato andare, si sarebbe lasciato aiutare. Tutti abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci tenga stretti.

La debolezza lo assalì, si fece cadere, atterrando sulle ginocchia, con le mani a coprirsi il viso. A coprirsi le lacrime che ormai gli avevano inumidito le guance.

Poi sentì un urlo. Un urlò che strappò via il silenzio da quella notte dalla luna piena. Quel silenzio che prima li avvolgeva stretti.

Si rialzò in un istante, la paura lo assalì.

Tornò indietro. Corse verso il punto in cui aveva visto Harry, dove aveva cercato di aiutarlo, dove era stato respinto.

"Harry!!!" Louis urlò a squarciagola, la voce proveniente dalle possenti corde vocali fece vibrare le pareti della sua gola, già dolorante a causa del pianto.

In risposta ci fu solamente la voce carezzevole del vento.

Harry non era in piedi dove Louis l'aveva lasciato. Una sagoma indistinta giaceva invece sul piccolo spazio permesso compreso tra il parapetto e la caduta nel vuoto. Harry era disteso a terra, aggrappato con le mani sulla ringhiera instabile ed arrugginita  mentre le sue gambe galleggiavano nell'aria pesante come il piombo.

Un attacco della ringhiera improvvisamente si strappò dalla logora plastica che ricopriva il pavimento del terrazzo, causando un maggior scivolamento del ragazzo verso il basso, verso la caduta, verso la certa morte.

Louis lo vide da distante e partì alla rincorsa. Appena lo raggiunse allungò entrambe le mani in avanti oltre al parapetto e prese il ragazzo per le spalle. Quest'ultimo aveva gli occhi chiusi stretti, come per non voler vedere a cosa stava andando in contro, e sussurrava confusamente parole di scuse e richiesta di aiuto. Le lacrime riuscivano a scivolare via cadendo dagli angoli degli occhi, scappando alla ferrea stretta delle palpebre.

"Ti ho preso, ti ho preso" disse Louis non appena riuscì ad avere una sicura presa sulle larghe spalle di Harry, che continuava a mormorare frasi prive di un senso logico. O almeno per Louis.

"No, no.. ti prego.. aiuto.. dammi una possibilità. Solo una.. aiuto.. mi dispiace.. scusa sono- ti prego.. perdonami.. Louis.." tra singhiozzi e pesanti sospiri.

"Harry sono qui.."

"No.. portami da Louis.. devo chiedergli scusa.."

"Harry ne parliamo dopo, che ne dici se ti facciamo venir via da questa posizione a dir poco scomoda ed alquanto pericolosa?"

"Sì sì.. Portami da Louis.."

"Sono io Harry.."

Louis cominciò a tirare su Harry, cosa difficile, dato il fatto che il ragazzo era appeso sul bordo di un palazzo e non faceva nulla per venirne via. Era un peso morto, probabilmente non si muoveva a causa dello shock. Louis immaginò che dall'alto della sua testardaggine, non volendo il suo aiuto,  Harry era scivolato cercando di rientrare.

Ora Louis era lì per riprenderlo. Per portarlo con sé. In salvo.  
Avrebbe dovuto tirarlo su per farlo passare al di sopra della ringhiera, e ciò implicava una gran forza nelle braccia, che aveva per fortuna formato nel tempo grazie ai frequenti ' _combattimenti corpo a corpo'_  che aveva avuto e che tuttora aveva con i suoi coetanei, ed inoltre un grande coraggio, considerando che doveva piegarsi in avanti con il busto oltre alla ringhiera, ritrovandosi così a faccia a faccia con la sua peggiore nemica, l'altezza.

Cominciò a far forza sulle braccia, con le mani sotto le spalle possenti ma in quel momento prive di forza di Harry, che nonostante tutto era ancora aggrappato alla ringhiera.

Louis riuscì a tirarlo su abbastanza, ma poi la presa di Harry sulla ferraglia che fungeva da parapetto gli impedì di portarlo più sù.

"Harry molla la presa dalla ringhiera" le parole uscirono a stento dai denti serrati per la fatica. Louis sentiva il sangue pulsargli insistentemente sulle pareti delle vene del collo e delle tempie. Le braccia non avrebbero resistito ancora molto ad un tale peso.

"Harry!" Richiamò Louis quando Harry non rispse.

"Ho paura.."

"Ho male alle braccia, non riuscirò a tenerti ancora per molto, molla la presa e ti tirerò su.."

"Se mollo.. La mia vita sarà nelle tue mani.. Come faccio a fidarmi?" la tristezza e la paura impossessavano la voce debole di Harry, rendendola tremante.

Louis fu colto di sorpresa. Come poteva far sapere ad Harry che tutto ciò che voleva era la sua fiducia in quel momento, che l'avrebbe tenuto stretto tra le sue braccia, che non l'avrebbe lasciato cadere?

"...Se a te non ci tenessi, in questo momento sarei a casa mia sotto le coperte Harry.. Se tu non contassi niente per me, non avrei scalato il palazzo più alto della città su una fottutissima scaletta a pioli per venire ad accertarmi che stessi bene, quando la mia più grande paura è l'altezza.. Se di te non mi importasse niente, avrei già mollato la presa, invece sono qui Harry.. con un male alle braccia disumano, aspettando che tu ti decida a mollare quel diavolo di pezzo di ferro. Aspettando che tu ti faccia portare in salvo. Aspettando che tu ti faccia portare in salvo da me."

Harry lentamente allentò la presa dalla ferraglia arrugginita, così Louis, con difficoltà ma questa volta aiutato da Harry, riuscì a portarlo oltre la ringhiera.

Non appena le gambe di Harry toccarono il suolo, Louis si sbilanciò stanco. Fece qualche passo indietro per riacquistare l'equilibrio, ma il corpo di Harry che ancora stava sostenendo non lo rese possibile, così un attimo dopo si ritrovò a terra, disteso sulla schiena. Ed Harry spalmato per lungo sopra di lui. L'orecchia appoggiata sul suo petto. Le braccia attorno al suo corpo esile.

Harry alzò lentamente la testa, i ricci ancora incredibilmente perfetti, un po' scossi dal vento che gli carezzavano le guance. I loro nasi si sfiorarono. I loro occhi si incontrarono. Per la prima volta.

Louis trattenne il respiro. Gli occhi inchiodati a quelli di Harry che trovava immensamente belli e grandi. Non riusciva a vederne bene il colore, ma poter finalmente guardare il suo Harry gli faceva sentire uno sciame indomato di farfalle che svolazzavano allegramente nello stomaco. Un piccolo sorriso gli dipinse le labbra.

"...grazie..."  disse piano Harry come per non voler rompere il nuovo silenzio che li circondava.

Louis non rispose.

Osservò invece le rosse e sottili, eleganti labbra di Harry ora semisocchiuse. Le sue lunghe ciglia che carezzavano le guancie ogni volta che le palpebre si chiudevano. La spaziosa fronte e i ricci che gli cadevano leggeri sulle tempie. Un piccolo e perfetto naso che ancora si trovava a qualche millimetro dal suo.

Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di cercare lo sguardo di Harry che però non trovò.  
Gli occhi di Harry infatti erano concentrati sulle sue labbra.  
Prima che Louis potesse accorgersene, Harry stava inclinando la testa di lato. I suoi occhi si stavano socchiudendo. Le labbra schiudendo. I loro nasi premettero l'uno contro l'altro poco prima che Louis sentisse il caldo respiro di Harry sulle sue stesse labbra, che fremevano per il contatto con quelle di Harry.  
Driiiin. Driiiin. Driiiin.  
Louis fece un balzo quando sentì il suo telefono squillare e vibrare in tasca. Quel suono improvviso fece spaventare entrambi, che vennero bruscamente riportati alla realtà.  
In effetti si trovavano ancora sul tetto di un palazzo, ed erano le undici di sera. Situazione strana.  
Harry si alzò velocemente staccandosi da Louis, come se si fosse improvvisamente accorto del consistente contatto che c'era tra i loro due corpi e ne fosse rimasto imbarazzato.  
"Mamma? ..sono a casa tra dieci minuti. Ciao." Louis rispose alla chiamata che sapeva essere di sua madre, dopo essersi alzato da terra e pulito i pantaloni.  
Dopo aver chiuso la breve e inutile telefonata -considerando anche cosa aveva interrotto - Louis raggiunse Harry che intanto si era avvicinato alla scaletta e posò una mano sulla sua spalla per farlo girare in modo che si trovassero faccia a faccia.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante fissandosi negli occhi.  
"Louis.. Scusami.. Per.. Il mio comportamento.." Harry abbassò umilmente lo sguardo.  
Louis attese.  
"So che dopo quello che è successo oggi non vorrai più vedermi e-"  
"Harry.."  
"Sì?"  
"Domani ti porto in un posto bellissimo."  
Poi aggiunse sorridente divertito dalla reazione di confusione e perplessità di Harry.  
"Ehm... È un appuntamento."


End file.
